The Other Potter
by lipstickz
Summary: How would the Harry Potter series change if Harry had a twin sister who was also a wizard?
1. The Other Potter

**Hello all :) I had this idea one night and decided to write it out. I really hope you guys enjoy and let me know what you HONESTLY think.**

**Regarding when the chapters, I don't know how often they'll be posted. I have some awesome motivation from my friends though so it should be updated often enough.**

**Now, onward with the story.**

* * *

><p>Anna Potter awoke to the sound of her cousin screaming through the house, "WE'RE GOING TO THE ZOO! IT'S MY BIRTHDAY AND WE'RE GOING TO THE ZOO!" Dudley Dursley yelled as he ran down the hall towards the wooden stairs.<p>

"Get up!" Anna heard her aunt, Petunia Dursley, say as she knocked on the door to the cupboard under the stairs. Otherwise known as her twin brother, Harry's bedroom. Anna had no idea as to why her aunt and uncle treated Harry poorly and her so well.

Harry always had the duty of making breakfast, cleaning the dishes, cleaning the home, and every other chore Petunia saw fit for Harry to do. Meanwhile, Anna had almost nothing to do, except for the occasional bedroom cleaning. Anna always tried to help Harry with his chores, but every time she got started, Vernon or Petunia would tell her to do something else and leave Harry be.

It was baffling.

Anna got out of her bed, got dressed in a simple sweater and jeans, and strolled into the kitchen. Vernon Dursley was already seated at the table, with Dudley and Petunia on either side of him. Harry was in the kitchen cooking Dudley's birthday breakfast.

"Good morning, Anna," Her uncle Vernon greeted her as she entered the kitchen.

"Good morning uncle Vernon. Aunt Petunia. Dudley," They all nodded in response.

They all ate their breakfast in silence. When they were done, Harry picked up everybody's dishes and began to wash them. Anna, Petunia, Vernon and Dudley moved into the living room to see Dudley open his presents. The pink coloured room was full of rectangles and squares wrapped in wrapping paper and topped off with bows of all colours.

Dudley inspected the room before asking, "How many are there?"

"Thirty-six. Counted them myself," Vernon replied proudly.

"Thirty-six?" Dudley scream, enraged. "But last year I had thirty seven!"

"Well, yes but these ones are much bigger, darling," Petunia said, trying to comfort her fuming son.

Anna sat on the sofa, observing the situation in front of her. Anna had always thought Dudley was selfish and spoiled. Dudley always got what he wanted, mostly because he would always throw tantrums- much like the one going on now- if he didn't get exactly what he wanted.

Anna always rolled her eyes at Dudley.

Petunia and Vernon had managed to calm Dudley down by saying they'd buy him more gifts when they went into town. They told Anna to go and get ready for their venture into London.

The zoo was full of people, even though it was a school day. There were a few schools there; obviously a field trip.

The Dursleys, Anna and Harry were in the amphibian section. They arrived at a Brazilian Boa Constrictor who was tangled up in himself. He appeared to be sleeping. Dudley started tapping on the glass, trying to make him move.

When the snake did nothing, he resorted to shouting, "Move!" He yelled. The snake remained immobile.

"Make him move," He whined to Vernon.

Vernon began tapping on the glass loudly and rapidly. When the Boa Constrictor remained asleep, they decided to move on to another reptile.

Except for Harry, Anna noticed. He stayed behind and continued to look at the snake. Anna thought she saw Harry's lips moving, but ignored the motion.

A few moments later, Anna heard Dudley shout, "Look what Harry's making the snake do!" He said as he rushed towards the Boa Constrictor and pushed Harry aside, who fell. The snake's neck was fully erect and his tongue was out in a hissing motion. When Dudley pressed up against the glass, he fell into the pool of water below.

Anna couldn't help but snicker from her spot at the lizard section. She saw Harry as he watched his cousin fall into the water. He was sitting on the floor as he cracked a smile.

The snake slithered out of its captivity and onto the floor, towards Harry. He stopped in front of him for a brief of moment before continuing to exit the zoo. Screams and shouts started as people started to realize the amphibian slithering its way out of the building.

The noise caused Vernon and Petunia to look towards where the snake had come from. Petunia let out a scream as she saw Dudley standing in the enclosement. The glass had now reappeared, which made Dudley trapped. Petunia and Vernon ran towards him and started banging on the glass. Vernon started calling for an attendant to come and get his son out from behind the glass.

Harry had gotten up off the floor and walked over to join his sister by the bull frogs. They watched in amusement as the Dursleys tried to remove their son from the glass enclosement.

After an employee of the zoo arrived, unscrewed the glass, and removed Dudley, they all left.

Once they arrived back at 4 Privet Drive, Uncle Vernon dragged Harry into the house and shoved him in the cupboard under the stairs.

"What did you do?" Vernon shouted at Harry.

"I don't know! The glass was there then it wasn't. It was like magic!" Harry had shouted in return.

At this, Uncle Vernon had slammed the door to the cupboard shut and locked it, leaving Harry alone in the darkness. Uncle Vernon removed his jacket and strolled into the living room.

Anna stood at the entryway, feeling incredibly bad for her twin brother. Anna never knew what to do in these situations. She wanted to let Harry out of his confinement, but she was afraid of the consequences. She settled for going up to her room and reading.

That night when Anna was lying in her bed, she started to ponder more intently why her aunt and uncle treated Harry so poorly. Of course she always wondered why she was treated better than Harry was. Why didn't they accuse Anna of breaking the glass, for she dislike Dudley just as much as Harry did.

These were questions Anna would have to wait to have answered.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you all think? Leave reviews to let me know on what I should improve on and what you enjoyedare looking forward to :)**

**-Deejay**


	2. The Brown Envelopes

**Here's the second chapter! Out sooner than I hoped.**

**Also, I'm not going to follow everything exactly in the book. The words are also going to be different because_ this_ is my story.**

**Things will be pretty much the same as in the novels up until The Goblet of Fire because that's where the main idea comes in.**

**Anyway, enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>July 31st was fastly approaching. This was a special day to Anna and Harry because it was the day they were born. Harry was considered the oldest of the twins because he came two minutes and thirty five seconds before Anna.<p>

Their birthday was always an awkward situation for Anna. While her aunt and uncle always got her gifts, they never got Harry any. The only acknowledgement they made was the bitter 'Harry birthday' they muttered every year.

Anna walked down the wooden stairs and into the living room; Harry following close behind. They both heard the thump of the mail falling through the slot on the door and landing on the floor. Anna made an attempt to walk over and get it, but Harry stopped her and went to get it himself.

Anna decided to go into the kitchen and wait breakfast. Harry entered the kitchen a few seconds later with the daily post.

"Anna, we've both got letters!" Harry exclaimed.

Vernon and Petunia both had a look of shock of their face. They looked at the brown envelopes Harry was holding and immediately went to grab them from him.

"Now that's just preposterous! Who would send a letter to you, Harry?" Uncle Vernon's question was clearly rhetorical.

"Then give Anna hers." Harry replied.

"No. She doesn't deserve it either." Vernon said as he ripped up the letters and threw them in the trash.

Anna's face contorted into a look of confusion. Why was she all of a sudden being treated differently?

At least she and Harry were being treated the same now.

The letters never stopped coming. Every day in the mail, there would be two brown envelopes addressed to Harry and Anna. Some days, they would try to sneak and get them before Vernon or Petunia did, but they usually failed.

After a while, Vernon boarded up the mail slot on the door so that no mail could get in the house at all. The letters still came though and accumulated on the front steps.

Even that failed though.

Anna woke up one morning to find a couple owls outside of their house, all of them carrying two brown envelopes. She attempted to go out and untie them from one of the owl's feet, but was stopped by her Aunt Petunia.

That same day, she decided to talk to Harry about it.

"What do you think they are?" Anna asked in a hushed tone, for the Dursleys were just in the other room.

"I have no idea. They must be important if they're going to this much trouble to keep them from us," Harry replied to his sister.

There was a moment of silence before Anna spoke, "Do you think they have anything to do with mom and dad?"

Anna could see the pain in Harrys' eyes. They almost never talked about their parents because it hurt too much. Anna and Harry were one year old when Lily and James Potter were killed in a car accident. They didn't know them very well; they hardly even remembered them. Their voices, what they said to calm them down when they were crying. The only thing they remember is their physical appearance because of the few photos they have of them.

"No. The only way those letters would be associated with mom and dad was if it was something bad. Mom and dad were not bad," Harry's tone was harsh.

Anna took that as the end of the conversation and went to go have lunch in the kitchen.

The letters never ceased. In fact, more and more owls started arriving at 4 Privet Drive. It started to draw attention to the usually inconspicuous house.

The Dursleys didn't like it one bit.

It was on one Sunday afternoon things got out of hand. They were all seated in the living, enjoying some tea and cookies. Anna was reading, Petunia was knitting, Vernon was reading the paper, Dudley was eating all of the cookies, and Harry when just sitting there. Dudley went to go and grab another cookie when Vernon asked him a question, "Fine day, Sunday. Why is it such a good day, Dudley?"

Dudley's hand froze over an oatmeal cookie, "I-I don't know,"

"Is it because there's no post on Sunday?" Harry asked.

"Exactly. No post on Sundays," Vernon said before grabbing a cookie for himself.

It fell silent for a few minutes before the fireplace exploded with brown envelopes! They were flying everywhere. Anna and Harry jumped out of their seats in an attempt to grab a letter. They each got one in their hands only to have it snatched away from Uncle Vernon.

"That's it! We're leaving!" Vernon shouted.

Once the letters had stopped flooding the Dursleys' home, Vernon made them pack some clothes and leave the house immediately. The car ride was completely silent. Anna sat squished in between Harry and Dudley. Anna thought of where they could possibly be going.

Her question was answered a few minutes later when they arrived at a bridge taking them to an island with a small shack in the middle. Vernon parked the car and everyone exited. They grabbed their luggage from the boot of the car and entered the grimy home.

There was one bed with a springy mattress atop it, a couch in the corner and a very small kitchen.

"Me and Petunia get the bed, Dudley gets the sofa and Anna & Harry," He turned and glared at the twins before continuing, "You will get the floor,"

Anna and Harry set their baggage on the wooden floor and went to go sit at the small table located near the stove. Petunia started making supper for their trip had made them hungry which called for an early supper.

Petunia didn't bring very much food, only some canned soup and vegetables along with some pots to cook them in. Petunia set down a bowl of chicken noodle soup in front of each of them. They ate in silence and helped Petunia clean up after they were done eating.

Once darkness fell, they got into their respective beds. Anna and Harry slid into their sleeping bags. Harry looked at his wrist watch, "It's 9:30," He stated.

Anna smiled. Only two and a half hours left until her and Harry would be 11 years old.

"Remember, I get to celebrate before you do because I was born before you were," Harry said before laughing quietly.

Anna smiled at this. She loved her brother and his sense of humor. She didn't know what she'd do without him. He was the only family she had left and she couldn't even bear the thought of Harry leaving her alone.

The time passed by quickly and before they knew it, Harry's watch was beeping signaling the arrival of July 31st.

"Happy birthday Harry," Anna said with a smile.

"Harry birthday Anna," Harry returned the smile.

A loud noise made them turn their heads in the direction of the door. The sound continued as the door kept trying to be opened. A couple of more bangs and the door fell down. A large figure stepped through the doorway. The raucous had awoken Petunia, Vernon and Dudley.

"Sorry 'bout that," The stranger said.

He lifted up the wooden door and placed it back on its hinges, permitting it to close.

The intruder had long, scraggly hair and a beard to match it. He was taller than the average human. He was a wearing a large, brown jacket with pockets all over it. He had long, brown pants with big black shoes. In his left hand was a pink parasol. He pointed it towards the fireplace and a fire began crackling, giving the dark room some light.

"I'm Hagrid. Gamekeeper at Hogwarts," He announced proudly.

"What's Hogwarts?" Anna questioned him.

"What's Hogwarts? Havn't ya gotten yer letters?"

Anna and Harry merely looked at each other, comprehension crossing their faces.

"We did. But they," Anna pointed to her Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia before continuing, "Wouldn't let us read them,"

"Well, why not? They need to know what supplies ter get fer school," Hagrid questioned Vernon and Petunia

Confusion swept over the Potters' faces again.

"So, Hogwarts is a school?" Harry asked Hagrid.

"Not just any school—" Hagrid tried to answer Harry, but was cut off by Vernon.

"They will not be going to that vile place!" He shouted.

"An' why not? Ther parents went there," Hagrid retorted.

This made Anna gasp. She longed to have some sort of personal connection with her parents. She didn't care where this school was, but she was going. That decision was final.

"I'm going. I'm going to the same place my parents did," Anna said with assertiveness.

"Wouldn't yer like to know what this school is for?" Hagrid asked Anna as he crouched down to her height.

"Yes," Anna responded with a smile.

"Hogwarts is a school for witches and wizards,"

"Are—Are you saying— ?"

"Yer a witch, Anna,"

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think? Let me know in the reviews!<strong>


End file.
